1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf club carriers and, more particularly, to club carriers which also store beverages and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The transport of the articles necessary for playing golf has had various implementations. The more recent club carriers take the form of a clamping device of two or more articulated pieces between which the clubs are retained. The clamping structure is then fixed to a pedestal or mount which sometimes collapses for transport.
Alternatively, golf clubs have been carried in a golf bag, in a vertical array, particularly when a full complement of clubs is used.
In each foregoing instance the carrying device forms an added structure of necessity carried by the player, thus limiting transport of any other conveniences in the course of play.
Quite often a player will elect to engage in the game with a limited selection of clubs. For example, the particular golf course played may be suited for short irons only, or the player may habitually prefer only certain favorite clubs. In such instances the prior carrying devices exceed the requirements of the player without providing storage convenience for items not related to the game of golf.
Consequently, golf club carriers which also accommodate other incidental articles of use are desired and it is one such carrier that is disclosed herein.